Naruto's War
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Commissioned by BillyZhao. Naruto travels back in time to meet Rin. As they struggle and fight in the third great shinobi war will they find love or heartbreak? Please Comment. Lemons later on. Rewrites to chapters 1-3.
1. Where am I?

Naruto's War

Where Am I?

Commissioned by BillyZhao.

Naruto lied passed out in the middle of the forest. Sunlight slipped through the trees. His eyes slowly peeked open. His eyes closed again. _Hey, stop right there_… Naruto groaned. _What do you think_…_I won't let you, Naruto_. _Take this…_

"What happened?" Naruto spoke weakly. He pulled himself up onto his butt, looking down at his own legs. "What was I doing here…?" He placed his hand on the side of his head as he tried to remember what happened to him.

He bent his legs up. He pushed himself back onto his feet and looked around as he placed his hand behind his head. He started to rub the back of his neck. "I think I remember now. Someone was in trouble and needed my help."

Naruto turned around, looking deep into the forest. "I'm pretty sure I was going this way." He leaped up onto a tree branch. He quickly jumped through the trees with a renew determination in his eyes. "I need to hurry."

Naruto picked up his pace, flying through the trees. It didn't take him very long to make it to the closet village in the forest. Naruto stood at the highest point of the tree he stood in to see the destruction, happening in the village below.

Explosions, sword crashes, and screams came out of the town. "What in the world is going on down there?" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "It doesn't matter I have to stop this destruction from happening." He leaped out of the tree. He ran down the path to the village.

The blond hair shinobi made it into the village in a little under a minute. He looked above him to see two shinobi clashed in mid-air. The two ninja leaped back onto opposite roofs with kunai in hand. One had on a leaf village headband while the other one appeared to be from the village hidden in the stones.

"What is going on around here?" Naruto questioned.

Another stone shinobi landed in front of Naruto, getting his attention. Naruto took a step back as the man took out a kunai. "Another scum leaf ninja."

Naruto took up a defensive position. He narrowed his eyes and bit down on his teeth. "Hey, who are you calling scum?"

The ninja dashed forward with his kunai arm crossed across his body, ready to strike. Naruto stuck out his hand, having charka swirl inside it to form a perfect sphere.

The sight caught the attention of all three other shinobi in the area. The ninja that was attacking tried to stop himself. Naruto rushed forward. "Rasengan!" He slammed the dense ball into the man's chest.

His enemy tried to hold his ground. He screamed out as his feet lifted off the ground. His body spun at the same speed as the ball that sent him flying backward into stacks of boxes. He hit the ground unconscious with only the whites of his eyes showing.

"That'll teach you," Naruto said.

The leaf shinobi stared at Naruto in awe. "That jutsu? Doesn't it belong to-" The man was cut off as he saw the rock ninja leap toward him. "Damn it, I'll just have to find out later." He leaped back to avoid his enemy's strike.

Naruto looked over at the fight. "I never saw that guy in the leaf before, but he looks the same age as me. I wonder if…" Naruto stepped toward them when he felt something grab his legs. He gazed down to see a pair of rock hands around his feet. "What the-"

A rock shinboi's face appeared out of the ground. A cruel grin appeared on his face. "Where do you think you are going, brat?" He picked Naruto up and threw him across the ground. Naruto bounced across the earth before he rolled pass two houses.

Naruto fell flat on his back, letting out a grunt. Naruto turned on his side, glaring back at the jerk that threw him come out of the ground. He placed his hands on the ground. "This is as far as you go, you little punk. You and the rest of the land of fire will be destroyed."

"You're insane if you think I'm going to let that happen." Naruto picked himself back up. He made a hand sign. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu." He created four solid copies of himself. "Get ready for the beating of your life, pal."

The five Narutos charged forward with their arms thrown back. The two Narutos on the furthest end of the group speeded ahead of the others. "Take this!" They got in nice and close when the left one threw a punch right at the man's face while the other slid below to sweep the man off his feet.

Their opponent merely grinned. He caught the first Naruto's fist and stomped on the other clone, turning him to smoke. He continued by head butting the one he grabbed, dispelling him as well. "Is that the best Kohona's got?"

Naruto and his clones all stuck out one of their hands to the side "I'm just getting started." Charka spheres formed in each of their open hand.

"Ha, like I didn't see that coming, give me a break," the man said.

"Triple Rasengan!" All three blond ninjas thrust his arms forward with him only being inches away from the man. The man leaped up in lightning fast speed barely dodging Naruto's attack and slamming his foot down on Naruto's back. He grabbed the other two's arms and threw them down as well.

Naruto hit the ground. His double rasengan blasted into the ground, blowing it up that covered Naruto in a puffy smoke. The man looked back with a smug smile on his face. "Hmm, that wasn't even a challenge."

"Oh, yeah!"

The man faced forward to see Naruto coming out of the air with a rasegan in his hand. His eyes tremble. "They were all shadow clones." Naruto slammed the sphere of charka into the man's stomach. The man spiral backward, splitting the smoke cloud and crashing to the ground.

Naruto was breathing heavily when he landed on the ground. He looked down at his hand that had previously held his reasengan. "That's strange. I don't usually feel this tire after using so many attacks."

"Maybe you shouldn't have used so many high level jutsu one after another?" his opponent spoke. Naruto looked forward to see the smoke had cleared. The man he had been fighting stopped in front of the crater Naruto had created with his clones.

Naruto's eyes shook. "What? How are you still standing after that?" The man simply pointed back to a pile of rocks. "You use rock clone."

"That's right, brat," the man said. He balled his hand into a fist. "Which means you wasted all that charka for nothing."

"I'm not finished yet." Naruto made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu.

The man came flying toward him over the crater. He swung a punch at Naruto, Naruto leaned his head over to the right to avoid the strike. The punch still cut his cheek. The man landed as Naruto sidestepped him.

They both turned to face each other. The man slammed his fist into Naruto's gut, knocking him into a house. Naruto broke through the wall, cutting his arm on the broken wood as he flew into the back wall of the house. He fell on his butt.

He grabbed his wounded arm. He shut his right eye while he bit down on his teeth, trying to hold in his pain. Blood ran down his cheek.

The man walked toward the house as the dust blew over his feet. He held a kunai knife down at his side.

Naruto reached down for his shuriken hustler. He managed to slip out two shuriken and a kunai knife. Just as the man was entering the house he tossed the weapons at the entrance. The man quickly knocked them aside.

A smoke bomb hit the ground in front of the man, blowing up. The man crossed his arms in front of him. Naruto sprinted forward he created two shadow clones. The three Narutos leaped into the air.

Naruto kicked the man in the face while his two clones pinned down his arms with their feet. The man slid out of the house. Naruto quickly created another rasengan with his clones and slammed it down on top of the man, blasting him into the ground.

Naruto's clones disappeared. He held his arm again as he walked off the man and the hole he made. He looked down at his arm. "I don't get it why isn't that stupid fox healing me?" Naruto then heard footsteps coming toward him.

He looked toward his right to see a girl with the leaf village headband on running toward him. "Another leaf ninja I never see before. Just what is going on around here?"

"Hey, are you injured?" the girl shouted in Naruto's direction.

Naruto looked at his arm again to see it was still bleeding badly. He then looked at the girl with two purple markings on her face. "Yeah, are you a medic ninja?"

-Please Comment-


	2. Discovery

Discovery

Naruto was kneeled in the middle of the road. Rin stood beside him, using her healing jutsu to heal Naruto's arm. "Just a little longer and your arm should be fine."

"Thanks for this," Naruto said.

Rin looked at the strange boy. "Hey, you're a leaf shinobi, right? But I never seen you until now."

Naruto looked over at the girl. "I was just about to say the same thing. What's your name?"

"It's Rin Nohara," she told him.

"That's a nice name." Naruto pointed to himself and smiled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki, wait your from the-" Rin said.

"Rin," a voice called. Both of them looked behind Rin. A silver hair teen with his headband, covering one of his eyes landed on the ground. "You shouldn't run off in the middle of the battle. I can't properly protect you when you do that."

Naruto blinked a couple of times in confusion. He slowly raised his hand to point at the other shinobi. "Wait a minute, you look a lot like-"

"Sorry, Kakashi," Rin interrupted.

Naruto's eyes went completely white. He pointed straight at the teen boy. "Wait, you-your Kakashi."

The young Kakashi raised his attention to the other leaf ninja. "Yeah, so what about it?"

"B-but, but you're supposed to be," Naruto rambled. Just then another leaf ninja landed behind the group. Kakashi turned around to face him. Naruto's white eyes grew even bigger than they already were. "And you're the fourth-"

Before Naruto could say anything else the ninja appeared directly in front of Naruto in no more than a flash. He covered the boy's mouth. "Shhh." The man took his hand off of Naruto's mouth and stood up straight. He putted the back of his hands on his hips.

"My name is Minato Namikaze," the blond hair man announced. "I suspect you're not from this time."

"What do you mean, Minato sensei?" Rin asked.

Minato looked over to the side. "Come on you two we still have a mission to complete." He walked down the road and Kakashi followed.

Rin looked back and forth between Naruto and her team. She quickly took out a bandage from her first aid kit and placed the bandage on his cheek. "I'm coming." She ran after her team.

Naruto was stunned for a moment. He then snapped out of his daze. "Hey, hold on a second." Naruto picked himself up and lightly jogged after the group. He still felt a little weak from using so much charka so quickly.

Just when he was catching up with the group he happened to catch a glimpse of his image in a broken glass on the street. He back tracked to the mirror. He looked down into the mirror to look at his reflection.

He moved back over to the broken glass. He placed his hand in his hair and saw that it was a mix of crimson and gold. His eyes went white and started to freak out. "Wh-what the heck happened to my hair?"

Naruto's screaming got the attention of Minato and his students. Kakashi wore a bore expression on his face. "Now what is that guy going off about?" Kakashi turned to face his teacher. "Should we just leave that kid? He seems like he'll get in a lot of trouble if he's left alone."

Minato looked back at the boy as he was freaking out in front of the broken mirror. "Hmm."

"What happened to my hair!?" Naruto shouted. Naruto was jumping about while he held his head. "It's so freaky and weird." Naruto then stood tall and confident with his hand wrapped around his chin. "But it also looks kind of cool."

"But still what is going on!?" Naruto ruffled his hands through his hair with his eyes shut. He kept on muttering to himself. "It's like my mom and dad's hair fused together."

"You're right, that kid needs someone to watch out for him," Minato said. The yellow flash took a step forward. He placed his flat hand next to his mouth. "Hey, kid!" Naruto looked over at the group that was staring at him. "You're a leaf shinobi. Help us stop these invaders from destroying this village."

Naruto saluted Minato. "Yes, sir." Naruto ran toward the group.

-N-

Kakashi clashed kunai with a rock shinobi. He quickly sidestepped the enemy and punched him across the face.

Minato flashed behind a ninja that was on a roof. He landed on his hand and swiftly kicked the man in the back.

Naruto punched the last one right in the face, sending him flying backward. The man slid into a pile of his comrades that were also knocked out.

Kakashi and Minato landed beside the pile of bodies. "That takes care of the last ones in this village," Minato said.

Naruto looked at his fist that had a cut on it. "This is really weird? Normally cuts like these would have healed on their own by now." It was really perplexing for Naruto. He never had to feel physical pain for very long thanks to the nine tails.

"Is that right?" Naruto faced forward to see Minato walking up to him. The man stopped in front of the boy. He gazed at the wound. He placed his hands on above his waist. "Well, for the time being you should be more careful. Rin, come over here and heal our friend."

Rin jogged over to the group. "Yes, sir. Let me take a look." Naruto lowered the injured hand down to the girl. Rin took his hand in both of hers to examine it. She then performed her mystical palm technique to close the wound.

Naruto took back his hand. He balled up his fist and un-balled it a few times to make sure it was alright. He then threw a couple of quick jabs in the air opposite of the girl. He looked back at Rin. "Wow, you're a really amazing healer."

"Minato sensei," Kakashi spoke. Everyone turned in his direction as he walked up the group. "Shouldn't we get these guys back to base so we can have them integrated?"

"Yes, you're right, Kakashi," Minato said. He pointed behind himself. "I'll take care of them while you all start helping to fix up this village."

The three teenagers nodded in understanding. Minato went over to the unconscious men and placed his hand down on them and vanished.

Kakashi then looked over at two. "Alright, let's get to work."

-N-

Naruto ran up to a broken home about lift up some wreckage. Just as ne bent down to pick up a pile of wood he remembered something. "What's going on with that stupid fox? He hasn't been helping me at all."

Naruto stood up straight and closed his eyes as he concentrated. Naruto entered his own mind to be inside a dark hallway with water on the floor. He looked around. "Now I just need to find the nine tails' cage."

He walked through the hall and traveled down the maze that was his mind, until he reached the cage. "Hey, fox. What's been going on with you? You haven't been healing me or letting me use your charka." Naruto pointed to his hair. "And what did you do to my hair?"

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Naruto made it to the cage, wrapping his hands around the bars. "What!?" Naruto could see nothing, but darkness inside the prison that was suppose to cage the nine tails fox.

Naruto opened his eyes now back outside his own mind. He placed his hand over his stomach, looking down. "The nine tails is missing."

-N-

That night, Naruto, Kakashi, and Rin sat in front of Minato just outside the village in the forest. "You all did a good job today. This area is now clear of enemy combatants." Mniato then looked directly at Naruto. "Hey, kid."

Naruto pointed to himself. "My name isn't kid. It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fine, Naruto until we can figure out how to get you back to your own time how about you stay with our team and help us out?" Minato asked. The other two ninjas looked over at Naruto to await his answer.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and lowered his head to think. So many things had happened so quickly it was a little too much for Naruto to take in. He was stuck in the past, his hair changed, he met a younger version of his teacher, was in the middle of a war, lost the power of the nine tails, doesn't know how he got there or how he get back, and now was asked to join his fahter's old team.

Really there was only option at this point. He gave Minato a thumbs up and a smile. "Count me in."

-Please Comment-


	3. Friendship

Friendship

Naruto held onto the bars of the cage that was suppose to hold the nine tails. His eyes searched the dark cage. "I just don't get it. Where could have that damn fox have gone." He continued to look around to see what he could have missed.

He caught a glimpse at something further back in the cage. He pushed his head in as much as he could and narrowed his eyes to barely make out what it was. Right on the back wall clawed out with claw marks read: "Lost memories, forgotten signs of time travel jutsu-Kurma."

Naruto woke up. He sat up in his sleeping bag, breathing heavily and breaking out in a sweat. "Wh-what just happened?" Naruto placed his hand on the side of his head as he started to remember. "Kurma."

-N-

_"Yo, Naruto what's up?" Killer Bee said._

_ Killer Bee and Naruto in his nine-tails charka mode were running through the battlefield, trying to reach their allies when Naruto had sense something. "I sense some really powerful charka in that direction." He pointed to his right._

_ "It's like nothing I ever felt before," Naruto said. "I think the enemy might be up to something, let's go." Naruto leaped over the hill with Bee quickly following after him. Naruto searched around as he tried to find the source of the powerful charka._

_ He then spotted a group of white zetsu running away from him with a shinning white orb. "What are they carrying?" Naruto landed in front of the group while Bee landed behind them. "That's as far as you go," Naruto calmed. He pointed to the front Zetsu who held the orb. "And what's with that thing above your head?"_

_ Then an image of Rin appeared in the orb. "Huh?" A light flashed._

-N-

That was all Naruto could remember of the incident. "Wait, what happens next?" Naruto shut his eyes, lowered his head, with his hand on his head as he tried to think hard of what happened next. "Why can't I remember?"

-N-

"Naruto," Minato said. He handed over a fishing boy to the blond boy the next day. "I need you to go with Rin and Kakashi to the lake to get us some fish. We need to get some more food before we head off to our next mission."

Naruto took the pole. "Um, ok."

"Good, I'm counting on you," Minato said.

Naruto looked up at the future Hokage. "What are you going to do?"

Minato pointed behind him. "I'll be collecting fruits from the forest while awaiting our next set of orders from HQ." With that Minato disappeared.

-N-

It didn't take Naruto and the others long to find a watering hole to fish. They sat on the edge of a rocky cliff with their fishing poles in the water, waiting for something to bit. Naruto had his eyes closed in annoyance as minutes were starting to turn into hours.

Kakashi pulled back on his rod, pulling out yet another large fish. He placed it in his pile to make it a total of ten. Naruto peeked over at the catch which only made him angrier. He grinded his teeth together and looked back at the water. "What am I doing wrong?"

The young Kakashi looked over at Naruto. "They can sense your irritation. You're going to have to be, more relaxed if you want to catch anything."

"Relax, huh?" Naruto took a breath to calm himself and continued to fish. As Naruto waited for a fish that never came he come up with another way to get the fish out of the water. "Fine, if they want to be like that." A devious smile appeared on his face and he put the pole down.

He stood up and walked away. Kakashi and Rin looked at him as he walked away. "Naruto, don't give up," Rin encouraged him.

"I'm not," Naruto responded back. Once he was a few feet away he stood still. He zipped down his orange jacket and dropped it to the ground. He continued to strip out of his clothes to Rin's embarrassment. Her face went red and she looked away.

Kakashi had a bored expression on his face. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto untied his headband and folded it neatly, placing it on top of the rest of his clothing only keeping on his boxers. "Catching fish my way. Get your kunai ready as I get those fish jumping out." He turned around to face the others.

He made a cross symbol with his hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He created four clones of himself. He and his clones charged forward, running past Rin and Kakashi. He leaped off the edge into the river below. Dozens of fish flew up out of the water from the giant splash.

Kakashi quickly leaped to his feet and pulled out his kunai from his hustler. He swung them forward, slicing through the air. He hit all but one into the ground on the opposite side of them. "Well, that's one way to fish I suppose," the bored Kakashi said.

Rin giggled.

"Hmm." Kakashi looked over at his teammate. "What's so funny?"

Rin looked up at Kakashi. "He reminds me of Obito. Don't you think?"

"Of Obito, huh?" Kakashi said. He looked down at the water just as Naruto popped his head out. Kakashi flashed back to when he saw Obito crushed under the rocks with a smile on his face for managing to save his friends.

Naruto waved up to them. "Hey, how did we do?" A big cheesy smile rose up on the boy's face. The image of Obito overlapped Naruto's.

Kakashi placed his hand on his waist. "Yeah, maybe just a little."

Sometime later after Naruto pulled himself out of the river they made a campfire and cooked a few of the fish while they had the others prepared for transportation. Each of the ninjas took one of the fish that were on a stick and started to eat.

"So Naruto, what is the future like?" Rin asked.

Kakashi gazed over at Rin. "You heard Minato sensei, Rin. We can't know about the future."

"I don't mind," Naruto insisted.

"It doesn't matter if you mind or not," Kakashi said. "You could greatly change to past if you're not careful."

Naruto cupped his cheek while he placed his elbow on his leg. "Fine." He had one eye closed with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "But I've been meaning to ask. Where's your third teammate? I mean all teams have one sensei and three subordinate, right?"

Kakashi and Rin looked down, empty. They were silent.

Naruto lifted his head. "What's the matter?"

"The last member of our team died a few days ago," Rin said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He then lowered them down. "Oh, I'm really sorry."

"You didn't know," Rin said. "Besides you kind of remain me of him."

"Really?" Naruto pointed to himself. "Well, one day I'm going to be Hokage."

The two stared at Naruto as if they were looking at a ghost of their old friend. "Well, until you can get back, Naruto. Do you want to be friends?"

"Huh?" He looked as Rin extended her hand out to him. Naruto stared at it for a moment and then took it. "You bet."

Kakashi gazed at Naruto curiously.

-Please Comment-


	4. Protector

Protector

Note: The first three chapters have been edited.

Minato jumped through tree after tree of the dense forest. He landed on a branch and looked back. "This should be far enough," the blond shinobi spoke. He looked forward. "Now, what's my team's next assignment?"

An ANBU shinobi landed on the branch across from Minato. "Good to see you again, Minato." He handed a scroll over to the fellow ninja shinboi. Minato unrolled the scroll and started to read his orders. "We're counting on you." The ANBU disappeared.

Minato looked up with a serious expression on his face.

-M-

Naruto, Kakashi, and Rin were walking back to where they were supposed to meet back up with Minato. Kakashi was carrying the remaining fish they hadn't eaten in a net. "I hope Minato sensei, likes the fish we caught," Rin said.

"Of course he will," Naruto insisted. "There all big and juicy." Just then Minato fell out of the trees, landing in front of the group. Naruto stumbled back with whites in his eyes showing.

"What will I love?" Minato questioned.

"You mind not scaring us like that," Naruto said.

Minato placed his hand behind his head embarrassed. "Sorry, about that."

Kakashi took a step forward, showing his teacher the fish. "The fish we caught. Mostly by me, but Naruto help out a little."

Naruto balled up his fist and hutched his shoulders, glaring at Kakashi. "Hey!" His body trembled in anger.

"That's very good," Minato said. "Now." He got all three of their attention. He held out a scroll in his hand. "We can keep those as supplies in the meantime I need to talk to you all about the details for the next mission."

-M-

"Our next mission is to get behind enemy lines and sabotage the enemy's encampments," Minato informed his team. The four sat under a tree. Minato had a map lied out between him and his team. He pointed to a battle line.

"In order to get behind enemy lines we'll have to bypass their weakest point," Minato continued. "Over here is where their least amount of soldiers are." He swirled his fingers around at the point. "We'll move through the battlefield here."

Naruto pointed to the map, moving his finger to the east. "Why don't we just go around the battle by heading further east?"

"Because that's where hidden mist shinobi are station, we'll run directly into a stronger force than necessary," Minato told him. Minato poked the spot his finger was at. "This is the best place to bypass the enemy with the least amount of danger."

"Understood." Kakashi nodded.

"Right." Rin moved her head up and down.

"You got it," Naruto said.

"Then let's get moving," Minato responded. Minato rolled up the map and placed it in his back pocket. The four ninjas then leaped up into the tree above them.

-M-

Minato's team landed into a tree just above the warring battle that was happening below them. "So that's the battlefield we have to pass through?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto. "Are you scared?"

Naruto glared down at the young Kakashi. "No, of course not, but shouldn't we help out the others."

"That's not our assignment," Minato said. "We have to trust our allies to do their part just like we have to do our parts. Now we need to keep moving. Watch each others' back." Minato teleported out of the tree onto the battlefield and started to run across it.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Rin all jumped down and followed their captain. Shinobi clashed before them. Fire, water, and earth were all being flung around along with kunai and explosions that littered the battleground.

Two kunai are hurled at the group. Minato and Kakashi knocked them away with their own knives. Minato landed on his knee and hand. He looked back at Naruto and Rin who had stopped a few feet behind him. "Naruto, keep Rin safe."

"You got it," Naruto responded.

Kakashi and Minato then rushed forward to make away through the chaotic fight in front of them. Minato used his flashy speed combined with taijutusu to knock several enemy ninja away while Kakashi used his fire style jutsu to blast others back.

A kunai stabbed into the ground in between Naruto and Rin. Naruto looked back to see a tag was attached to the end. "A paper bomb?!" The seal on the bomb lighted up. It exploded, creating a large dome of smoke. Naruto flipped through the smoke cloud with Rin in his arms.

He landed in the middle of the battle. He gazed down at the girl in his arms. "Are you alright?" A kunai swung down toward them, Naruto stumbled back in order to avoid it. More weapons came swinging at them as he avoided more of the strikes. "I can't fight back like this."

Naruto stumbled back again. "Rin, can you hang onto my back?"

"Sure." Naruto lightly tossed the girl into the air. Rin came down, warping her arms around Naruto's neck and her legs around his waist. Naruto stuck out his hand and formed the Rasengan in his hand. Rin stared at it in awe. "You can perform Minato sensei's jutsu?"

"Yep." Naruto thrust the rasengan forward at the first enemy that came at him. After that he knocked another to the side with the same sphere of charka and hit one last one away. Naruto leaped into the air to try to catch up with his future father and teacher.

"Wow, Naruto I thought only Minato sensei himself could perform the rasengan," Rin said.

"Just wait, I'm full of surprises." Naruto wore a smile on his face. Naruto leaped off of people's shoulder, making his way through the crowd of fighters.

Rin caught a glimpsed of something behind her. She looked back to see a kunai flying at them. "Naruto, behind us!"

Naruto turned around to see the flying knife. Naruto pulled out a kunai from his hustler and threw it. The two knives collided, flipping down into the crowd. A rock shinobi flew through the air, coming after them.

Naruto crossed his hands. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto landed on the ground with two shadow clones, appearing beside him. The rock shinobi came down out of the air, throwing two shuriken directly through the two shadow clones.

"What?!"

The rock shinobi slid his sword off the back of his waist, raising it into the air. Sunlight shined across the blade at the way up to the tip. "Now die!" He swung the blade down as Naruto crossed his arms over his body. The blade cut straight through.

Naruto and Rin turned into a couple of logs that were cut into pieces. "What?!" The rock shinobi took a step back and looked around him. "Where did they go?"

On the other side of the battlefield was a second forest. Minato and Kakashi were already in a tree. Naruto landed by their side with Rin on his back. "Nice work, Naruto," Minato said.

"No problem," Naruto said. He looked back at his female teammate. "Rin, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rin said.

Naruto lowered himself down so that Rin could step off of his back. Naruto then stood back up. "So what now?"

"We'll still quite a bit away from our location so we need to get moving and be as undetectable as possible now that we are in enemy territory," Minato informed his team.

-Please Comment-


	5. Closer

Closer

That night, Rin walked down hill. She held a towel in her hand about to take a bath while Kakashi and Minato were finish preparing their weapons for the mission tomorrow. She made it to the edge of the lake.

She placed the towel over a low branch on a tree. She untied her light purple apron skirt, letting it fall to the ground. She grabbed the bottom of her black shirt and lifted it up above her head. She followed up by snapping her pretty purple bra. She slid the straps off and dropped it down on her skirt.

Rin continued to strip down by dropping her pants to her feet. She stepped out of the clothing and kicked off her sandals. She untied her headband and folded it neatly. She placed it with the rest of her clothing. Her sweet slender figure was almost completely exposed.

She took a hold of her panties just about to take them off. Then as she began to pull them down a head popped out of the water. The red and blond streaks were a dead giveaway. Naruto took a refreshing breath with his eyes closed.

"Nothing's better than a refreshing bath," Naruto said. He turned around. "Well, except maybe ramen." He opened his eyes, spotting Rin half naked staring at him. He then lowered his gaze down his naked body to realize he was exposing himself to the girl. Both of them screamed.

Naruto covered himself as his eyes went white. Rin pulled up her underwear before she covered her breasts with her arms. She turned around, blushing red. "I didn't know you were here," Rin stated.

Naruto ducked himself into the water with only his head sticking out. His face was also red with embarrassment. "Well, I didn't know anyone else was going to show up."

"I'l-I'll leave," Rin said.

"No, no, I'm finished," Naruto said. "Just give me a minute to put my clothes on."

"Ok." Rin's face glowed brighter.

Naruto leaped out of the lake to the other side of the opposite side of the land away from Rin. Rin peaked back at the naked boy as he dried off and redress. She then looked away still too humiliated to face the boy. Naruto looked back at Rin with his cheeks still red. "The lake is all yours." He leaped into the forest, disappearing.

"Thank you." Rin lowered her hands down and pulled down her panties. She then finished going down to the lake. The water was freezing that had her jumping back as soon as her toe dipped in. "Cold." She proceeded forward into the lake, going up to head level in the water.

Her body adjusted to the water before she started to clean herself off with the rag she brought with her. Her body felt good as she was able to wash off days' worth dirt and grime from her body. "I can't believe I saw Naruto naked."

She closed her eyes. She saw Naruto's naked body again and her body started to heat up. She had never seen a naked boy before even though she had imaged Kakashi that way from time to time. It was different from actually seeing the real thing.

Her body heated up and without her knowing it she touched herself. She grabbed her right breast while she lowered her other hand down to her pussy. She softly circled her tit. Her fingers rubbed against her lower entrance. She lowered her head.

She let out a moan. The picture of Naruto got stronger in her mind and she started to touch herself more. "Na-Naruto." Her haze was about to go hazy when she realized what she was saying. She stopped what she was doing and opened her mouth.

She brought her loose fist up to her chest. She gazed up in the night sky. "Why am I acting this way at the thought of Naruto?" Her cheeks went red again as she lowered her head. Her brown eyes trembled. Her body still felt hot as she couldn't shake the image of her new teammate.

Meanwhile Naruto stopped on a tree branch. He moved behind the tree to make sure he couldn't be seen. His face went red. He shut his eyes and took a breath. "I can't believe I saw Rin naked." He took a hold of his jacket.

"Man, is she beautiful," Naruto said. His body was burning up in heat that he hadn't felt in a long time. He unzipped the jacket halfway down. His hand slipped inside as he wrapped his arms around himself. His body trembled.

He lowered his head, partly opening his eyes. He noticed that his pants had extended out. "Damn it. I have to take care of this." He grabbed a hold of himself.

-M-

The campfire cracked as it slightly dimmer. Minato and Kakashi were fast asleep. Traps to alert the team was already set up all around them so they could be ready at a moment's notice. Naruto and Rin were still awake in their sleeping bags.

The two shinboi lied on their bellies with the top of the bag over their heads. They faced each other in the darkness, having their hands under their chins, facing each other. "So what was your old teammate like?" Naruto asked.

"His name was Obito Uchiha," Rin said. "He was a great guy who always tried his hardest and did his best to help others. He never managed to be as skilled and cool a shinobi as Kakashi, but he dreamed of becoming the Hokagae one day."

"Whoa, talk about familiar," Naruto replied. "I guess he and me really were similar." Naruto adjusted his headband on his forehead. "But I don't plan on dying, until I become Hokage." Naruto putted a reassuring smirk on his face.

Rin smiled with her eyes. "I really hope you make your dreams come true, Naruto."

"Thanks."

-M-

The next day, the group was finishing eating breakfast. Naruto finished stuffing his face, choking it down. He pounded on his chest to get the food to finish going down. He took a breath of relief. "Man, was that good."

Rin stood up. "I'll take care of the dishes." She collected Minato and Kakashi's dishes and then went over to Naruto. Naruto handed his plate over to Rin. Their hands touched each other. Their faces went red as they stared at each other.

They both yanked their hands back, dropping the dishes. They let out a small yelp. Kakashi had a confused bored look on his face. "What's wrong with you two?"

They both looked over at the white haired ninja. "N-nothing."

Minato looked at the two. He stood up. "Naruto." Naruto brought his attention to his father who was signaling him to come. "Let's talk over here for a minute." Minato headed away from the group further into the forest.

Naruto stood up. "Sure." He looked over at his teammates. "I'll be right back." He then ran after his father. Minato wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

Minato stopped them when they were far enough to be out of earshot of the other two shinobi. He then faced the younger blond. "Naruto, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

"During this next mission I want you to watch after Rin again," Minato said. "She's our medical ninja so we need her safe while we perform our duties."

Naruto placed his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it. He shifted his eyes away from his father. "Protect Rin, huh? Are you sure you don't want Kakashi doing it?"

Minato folded his arms across his chest with a small smile on his face. "I need Kakashi for another part of the mission. Besides you do a good job protecting her across that battlefield. Are you and her having any problems?"

Naruto shook his head along with his hands. "No, no." Naruto pounded on chest. "You can count on me to protect Rin."

Minato shut his eyes, still wearing his smile. "Good."

-Please Comment-


	6. Bodyguard

Bodyguard

"They've spotted us," Kakashi warned. "We need to get out of here." He formed the snake hand sign with one hand. Paper bombs he laid throughout the Hidden Rock village's camp all began to explode, destroying tents and supplies and sending the ninja there into chaos.

"Rin, come on." Naruto grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her along as the explosions continued to go off. Boxes of supplies blew up sending shards of metal in every direction. Several pointed blades impaled enemy shinobi that chased after the trio.

"What about Minato sensei?" Rin questioned.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, no way he'll go down without a fight," Naruto assured her. Flames and explosions rose up behind them.

A Hidden Rock shinobi finished performing his hand signs. "Earth Style: Rattlesnake Jutsu!" A large rattle snake made from the earth popped out of the ground under him. The ninja stood on the head as it rushed forward through the fire.

The man pulled out a kunai knife. "You brats, won't get away!" The rattlesnake rose above the campsite and fire to have a better view of its prey. The three leaf shinobi didn't stop running with Kakashi in the front.

The snake's shadow bathed them as its head was directly above them. Naruto looked back at the snake that closed in on them. "I got to do something." He pushed Kakashi forward to get him out of range. "Kakashi, take Rin."

Kakashi turned around. Naruto picked up Rin by her arm and threw her forward over his head into Kakashi's arms. Just then as Naruto continued to run the rock shinobi released his jutsu. The rocks crumbled apart, collapsing around Naruto.

Kakashi slid back when he caught Rin. They both looked in horror while the rocks came crashing down. Memories of them running away from that cave in with Obito flashed in their minds. The rocks came crashing down on Naruto, leaving only a small hill of rocks.

Tears appeared in Rin's eyes. "Naruto!" they both shouted.

Minato looked back toward his team to see the collapse rocky structure. "Naruto." He then faced forward again to see two ninja in front of him. He readied himself for battle with a kunai knife. He took up a defensive position and narrowed his eyes.

The stone shinobi stood on top of the rubble. He pulled out a kunai. "Now that, that brats finish I'll destroy the two of you."

Kakashi put Rin down. He reached back and pulled out his own kunai. "We'll see about that."

The rock shinobi took a step forward. He then felt the rocks underneath him shifting. He gazed down. "What the-?" The ground below him exploded, knocking him over to the side, rolling backward. Naruto leaped out of the hole.

He landed on one knee, with his head down, and held a kunai out to the side. Naruto raised his head and opened his eyes. The rock shinobi picked himself back up. "You survived?"

Naruto stood up, having his blade at the ready. "Don't underestimate me." Naruto charged forward. The rock ninja ran forward and the two clashed knives. Naruto flipped over the ninja as the man twisted around to clash blades again.

Kakashi jumped into the fray. The two double teamed the rock shinobi, forcing him back as he tried to fight off both of their attacks. Naruto went down on his hands and swept the man's feet followed by Kakashi kicking the man directly in the face.

The rock shinobi went spiraling down to the ground off the rock hill. Naruto and Kakashi stand on the edge of the rocky hill, looking down at the man. Flames burned behind them. The rock shinobi began to pick himself up on all fours. "Damn it."

The man struggled to get up, grinding his teeth together. "If I can't take on you brats then…," he gazed forward at Rin. "I'll just kill your little girlfriend." He held up his kunai as he lifted himself off his hand to move forward.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto jumped off the rocks and created a rasengan. "Take this!" He thrust it forward, slamming the sphere down on the man's back. The man crashed into the ground. An explosion went off, covering both the man and Naruto.

The smoke cleared. A crater had formed with the rock shinobi dead center in the ground while Naruto stood above him. Naruto climbed out of the hole. Naruto looked up from his relief to see kunai raining down toward Rin.

Naruto's eyes widen. He looked toward the frightened girl. "Rin," Naruto called; he ran straight toward her without thinking. Rin couldn't move. She shut her eyes. The kunai were only mere seconds from attacking her body when a shadow covered her body.

Tips of the blades sliced through clothes and skin. Blood ran out of the wounds and dripped onto the ground one after another. Rin opened her eyes. Her eyes gazed up to see Naruto in front of her with a smile on his face. "Are you ok?"

Naruto had one eye closed. Several kunai were in his back along with one in each of his arms. He was hutched over the girl so she wouldn't have been hit by a single kunai. "Naruto, why did you-?" Rin questioned.

"Because it's my mission to protect you," he answered. "Besides I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happened to you."

Kakashi spotted a tiny yellow ball attach to the kunai stabbed in Naruto's shoulder. He pointed to the spot. "Naruto, there's a bomb attach to a kunai."

Before anything else could happen, the ball exploded, knocking Naruto forward. Rin caught him as he collapsed on top of her.

A rock kunochi landed behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned around to face her as she placed her hand on her hip. "That's one down and now for you, white one." She made the snake hand sign. Kakashi readied himself to fight the woman.

"Naruto, Naruto," Rin called the boy's name over again. Naruto had fallen unconscious after the explosion. Rin shook him by his shoulders. Tears of desperation ran down her cheeks, connecting under her chin that fell off. "Please, Naruto you have to wake up."

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. A hazy gaze were in them as he faintly stared at the girl. "Don't worry, Rin. I told you I won't die that easily." Naruto's eyes fell shut. He let out a groan not able to stay awake any longer.

"Naruto," Rin cried. She pulled the kunai out of Naruto, dropping them to the ground.

Minato and Kakashi landed in front of them. "We've finished our mission here," Minato said. "Let's get Naruto back to camp for you to heal him."

Rin nodded. "Right," Rin said. She wrapped one of Naruto's arms over her shoulders while Kakashi took the other. They then leaped into the trees with Minato following. They moved quickly, but Minato quickly noticed they were being pursued.

"Kakashi, Rin," Minato called. The two stopped and looked back at their teacher. Minato looked back into the darkness of the forest. "We have company."  
"What do we do?" Rin questioned. She looked over at the unconscious Naruto. "Naruto, has to be healed as soon as possible." Naruto's right shoulder was badly hurt from the explosion covered in soot and bled.

Minato turned around to face the upcoming threat. "Which is why you'll have to keep moving. I'll take care of them."

Kakashi took Naruto's arm off of Naruto. He turned around in order to be in the same direction as his sensei. "Minato sensei, allow me to stay with you. I can stop anybody from slipping by so they can't get to Rin and Naruto."

"Fine, Kakashi," Minato said. "Make sure no one follows them."

Kakashi nodded. "Right."

"Get going, Rin I'm counting on you," Minato said.

Rin nodded. "Yes." She kept moving through the trees as the others stayed behind to fight.

-M-

Rin landed down at their campsite. She lowered Naruto on the ground, sitting him up so his body wouldn't touch the ground. "I have to take care of the wounds." She reached for the zipper on his jacket. Her face grew hot as she was just about to pull it down.

The image of Naruto being naked reappeared in her mind. She looked away from him embarrassed at the thought of seeing him semi naked again just a day before. Her shyness quickly vanished when she heard Naruto groan.

She remembered Naruto was in trouble and pushed her own problems aside. She yanked down the zipper and slipped it off of his shoulders. She then removed his netted undershirt that prevented the knives from digging in too deeply.

She placed Naruto on his belly so she could examine the damage done to his back and arms. "This is bad, but I should be able to take care of these wounds no problem." She performed her mystic palm jutsu, moving her hands over the various points of Naruto's body.

Her main focus was on Naruto's wounded shoulder. There was a strong tear at the point and if she didn't fix it the damage could become permanent. Despite not being at a jonin level medic she had the skills to fix the wound.

Rin then took off her backpack and opened up the flap. She took out a roll of bandages out. She sat Naruto back up. She started wrapping the bandages over Naruto's back to his front. Naruto tightened his eyelids before they ascended open.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, you're awake," Rin said happily. She wrapped the bandages over Naruto's shoulder.

"I guess I got knocked out, huh?"

"Yes, but we managed to get you back safely."

Naruto looked around the campsite. "Where's Kakashi and Minato?"

"They stayed back to fight off some ninja that were following us," Rin answered. She tied the bandage up. Then footsteps could be heard approaching them. They both looked in the direction of the noise. "That must be them."

-Please Comment-


	7. Kiss

kiss

Feet stepped out of the trees. "There you guys are what took you so long?" Rin said. She and Naruto were looking over in the direction of the noise. Their happy faces quickly turned sour when they saw three shinobi, standing before them. "The Hidden Mist."

"What are they doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"We were keeping an eye on the Hidden Rock's campsite, waiting for perfect time to strike," the head Hidden Mist ninja said. "Image our surprise when we found your group sabotaging their supplies and tents."

"Your followed us, knowing Kakashi and Minato sensei would be distracted by the other camp," Rin said.

"That's right." The three mist shinobi made the rat hand sign.

Naruto grabbed his jacket, leaping back up on his feet. He wrapped his coat around his shoulders as if it were a cape. "I'll handle this."

Rin reached her hand out toward Naruto. "But you're still hurt."

"You're a fool if you think you can take on all of us," the head mist ninja informed. He quickly formed several hand signs in quick session. "Water style: Water Whip Jutsu!" He created a water whip out of thin air, swinging it back then lashing it forward at the teen.

Naruto charged forward, before the whip reached forward. He ducked under the whip just as it shot at him, moving to the side before it could crash down on top of him. The second mist ninja unleashed a wave of shuriken.

Naruto flipped into the air, flying over the shuriken. The head mist ninja released his first jutsu. He then performed several more hand signs. "Water Style: Exploding Shock Wave Juts—" His declaration was cut short when Naruto kicked him across the face.

The head ninja spun around face his teammates, shooting a wave of water out of his mouth, blasting them backward. The wave smashed into the trees, flooding part of the landscape as the other two hidden mist ninja washed up in tree branches.

The head ninja stopped his attack, not wanting to use up anymore charka. He breathed heavily while Naruto landed down on one knee. He glared over at the boy. "You, little brat." A blue glow shined behind Naruto. "What?"

Naruto twisted around, pushing himself off the ground by his feet. He thrust his hand forward with his rasengan in hand. Naruto let out a battle cry. He slammed the spinning ball of charka into the man's gut.

The head hidden mist shinobi threw his arms and legs forward. He slowly rotated around with the sphere, flying backward through the trees. The ninja screamed.

The other two ninja landed in the trees above Naruto. Naruto brought his gaze up to them. He crossed his fingers in front of him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A puff of smoke appeared beside him to form is copy.

The copy then performed the needed signs. "Transformation Jutsu." He turned into a puff of smoke that revealed a giant shuriken. Naruto grabbed the shuriken through its open hole and spun around.

He threw the shuriken at the ninja on the right. The man pulled out a kunai knife to prepare to block the attack. The shuriken flew forward, almost a feet away from contact. The shuriken transformed back into Naruto's clone.

The clone swung his leg upward, kicking the man up in the chin. The man fell backward into the water below. The other man looked at his teammate fall. The real Naruto landed on the tree branch behind him. The man turned around.

Naruto launched himself forward, slamming his fist into the man's face. The man flew out of the tree and into the evaporating water. Naruto stood up tall. "Now to finish this up." He jumped down on the ground while the water finished disappearing.

-M-

Naruto finished tying up the three hidden mist ninja. He had already gagged them to keep them quite. "That should do it." A big smile was on Naruto's face.

Rin just stared at the boy. He hadn't gotten one mark on him during his battle with the water ninja. He showed the same grace of skill that Kakashi and Minato sensei did, yet he was kind and sweet like the late Obito. The image of the three overlapped over her sight of Naruto.

Naruto looked over at the girl. "See, I told you I could take care of these guys."

"Yeah, you did," Rin said. She blushed.

Naruto walked back over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her. "You were done patching me up right?"

"Naruto."

"Yeah."

Rin rushed forward, pressing her lips on his with her eyes closed. Naruto's eyes opened wide, shacking. He was taken aback by the sudden affection, blushing red. Rin placed her hand on his chest when pulled back.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto's stun reaction. She looked away, placing her hands back in her own lap. She tightened them there. "Sorry."

Naruto looked the other way. He placed his hand behind his head. "It's ok, don't worry about it."

Two shinobi then landed beside the two. Rin looked up at the two. "Kakashi, Minato sensei."

Naruto looked over at the two. He stood up. "You guys are back."

"I see that Rin patched you up good, huh Naruto," Minato said. He looked over to the side, spotting the bounded water ninja. "Hidden Mist shinobi."

"They showed just after Naruto woke up," Rin answered. "But Naruto took care of them."

Minato returned his attention back to Naruto. "Well done. Our next target was actually going to be the Hidden Mist camp. Now we can get some intel before we set the plans in motion."

Kakashi looked up at his sensei. "Will we really have time to take them back to the interrogation unit before our mission tomorrow?"

"No, I'll have to do it myself," Minato responded.

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes shimmered. The horse hand sign flashed in his mind. Naruto lowered his head slightly, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" his father asked.

"I don't know." Naruto bit down on his teeth and shut his eyes. His mind felt scrambled with aggression filling his body. The feeling subsided after a moment. He parted his eyes. "I saw a hand sign in my hand."

"Do you know which one it was?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it was the horse hand sign, but I don't know why it would suddenly show up in my memory," Naruto told them.

"Perhaps it's a key to get you back home," Minato suggested. "You mention before that you had a dream that you forgot the hand signs you need to perform a time travel jutsu. This might just be your first step to getting back home."

Naruto wrapped his hand around his chin. "I guess that makes sense."

"In the meantime why don't you all get some rest we'll need to be fresh for tomorrow," Minato told everyone.

-Please Comment-


	8. Relationship

Relationship

Note: If you want to check out the lemon chapter previous to this one go to Hentai Foundry or Deviantart. (It will be taken down if I put it up here, know from experience.)

Naruto putted his headband back over his forehead, tying the straps in a knot.

Rin pulled up her pants, being fully dress. She looked back at Naruto who zipped up his pants. "We should probably take a bath before we head back."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Naruto said. "But which one of us should go first?"

Rin ran her hand through her hair, looking away from him. "We could do it together. We've already seen each other naked now." Her cheeks turned red.

Naruto blushed. "Are you really ok with that?"

Rin gave a slow nod.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if that's what you want."

Rin nodded.

-M-

Naruto zipped down his jacket. The two shinobi had made it to the lake in no time at all. Naruto removed his jacket, letting it fall down to the ground. He proceeded by taking off his pants. His torn netted shirt came off next.

Naruto was down to his boxers and headband by the time Rin nervously started to undress. The sight of Naruto undressing made the girl red. She nervously lifted up her shirt over her head. She reached back to snap off her bra.

She then moved onto her skirt. The apron skirt dropped to the ground. She pulled down her pants along with kicking off her sandals. She yanked down her soaked underwear, placing them on top of the rest of her clothes. Finally she reached for her headband, untying it.

Naruto held his headband in hand. He folded it up neatly on top of his clothes, being completely naked. He looked over at Rin who was also completely bare. Naruto grew hot. He looked down to see himself get semi-hard.

He covered himself and ran into the lake. The cold water instantly relieved his boner back to normal size. Naruto exhaled a heavy breath. Naruto turned around in the water only being in up to waist level.

Rin waved from the shore. "Naruto, what's the matter?"

Naruto waved back. "N-nothing, I'm fine now."

Rin lowered her hand down. "Now?"

Naruto wrapped his hands around his mouth. "Why don't you come in? The water's great." Naruto fell back in the water. The cool liquid consumed his body.

"Ok." Rin took a breath to ready herself. "I can do this." She moved into the lake, feeling the cold liquid wrap around her body. The chill of the water touching her sensitive skin made her shake. She moved to where she last saw Naruto when his head popped out of the water a few feet away.

Naruto smiled at her and Rin giggled at the sight. Naruto opened his eyes, gazing at the laughing girl. A warm feeling tingled up the boy's body that had nothing to do with lust.

He swam over to his friend. "Hey, uh…Rin."

Rin stopped her laughter to pay attention.

Naruto lowered his gaze down to the water. His cheeks went red. "Thanks for helping me out earlier. I know it was a lot to ask for since we only met a few days ago and all."

Rin looked away. "No, I was happy to help. I mean—" She felt herself, growing redder.

"Don't worry, I understand," Naruto said. Naruto gave her a big smile to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about. Naruto opened his eyes. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. That Obito guy that was your teammate did you like him?"

"Huh? No, I mean I liked him like a friend." Rin held her fist in front of her chest as she spoke. She then settled down. "Why?"

"Well, before you said I reminded you of him so when you kissed me…" Naruto trailed off. Naruto shifted his eyes away from her. Everything fell silent. Drips of water from Naruto's hair and crickets hidden in the forest were all that could be heard.

"No, it wasn't because you reminded me of Obito," Rin finally said. Naruto brought his attention back to the girl. "I fell for you Naruto for you being you."

"Rin," Naruto could barely get the girl's name out from his shock and awe.

Rin shut her eyes and leaned forward. "Do you like me too?"

Naruto blinked. He looked away embarrass, placing his hand behind his head. "Of course I like you, it's just that—"

"What!?" Rin got right in his face.

Naruto faced Rin. "I don't know how much longer I'll be here. I mean I'll have to return to my own time eventually."

"I understand." The two finished their bath without uttering another word.

-M-

The campfire glowed brightly near the lake's shore. Naruto and Rin were huddled around the fire to dry off since they hadn't brought any towels with them. Their clothes lied besides them. They wrapped their arms around their legs, staring at the fire.

The fire danced in Naruto's eyes. "Hey Rin, I was thinking…"

"Hmm?" Rin looked over at the crimson blonde.

"Just because we're from two completely different times doesn't mean we can't get to know each other," Naruto continued. He looked over at Rin. "I mean we like each other so that has to count for something, right?" Naruto shut his eyes and smiled. He chuckled through his teeth.

"Yeah." Rin gave a single nod of acknowledgement. She smirked back at him when Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes opened wide then settled shut as she kissed him back. Naruto brushed her hair back, cupping her cheek.

Naruto pulled Rin closer. The two shinobi wrapped their naked form around each other, falling deeper into their passionate kiss. Naruto's arms were wrapped around the girl's waist and back. Rin wrapped both of her arms around Naruto's neck.

They parted their lips, gazing at each other with parallel love. Naruto kissed her on the forehead. Naruto was ready to pick up with their early actives this time it being with love rather than lust.

"We should probably head back before Kakashi and Minato sensei come looking for us," Rin whispered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Naruto picked up his leaf headband. He placed it over his forehead and tied it on tight.

The campfire died out.

-M-

Naruto and Rin walked through the forest back into camp. Kakashi looked back at the two. "There you two are. Where have you been?"

"Uh, just taking a bath," Naruto answered.

"Together?"

Naruto's eyes went white in a panic. He shook his hands in front of himself. "Wha-what I meant was—"

"There you two are." Minato walked pass Kakashi up to the couple. He placed his hands on his waist. "We got the information we need. I want to go over the plan with all of you before we sleep for the night."

"Yes, sir!"

Naruto was more than happy to shift the attention away from them.

-Please Comment-


	9. Before Sunset

Before Sunset

"This side looks clear too," Naruto and Rin landed in a field of flowers in the middle of the forest. The sun shined down on the lovely garden. Naruto and Rin stood up. They looked around the peaceful area.

"I'm surprise this area hasn't been affected by the war," Naruto said.

Rin took a few steps forward, checking the area. "It is strange that there's been no noticeable damage done to such a large area." Rin looked down just spotting a wire trap under the sunflowers. "Huh?"

Rin kneeled down in front of it. She looked to see the line continue throughout the field. She narrowed her eyes, seeing paper bombs attach to stems of flowers. "Or maybe no one has gotten a chance to destroy it."

Rin got back on her feet. She turned around to face Naruto. "Naruto, come over here."

Naruto leaped over by her side. "What is it?"

Rin pointed down to the wire she spotted. "Do you see that?"

Naruto took a closer look. "A bobby trap?" Naruto looked across the flower field. "So the moment someone passes through this field they be blown to bits, but then why hasn't any animals showed up to trigger the trap?"

Rin looked around at the trees. "They must have used animal repellents to keep them away. We'll have to disarm the bombs and redirect them so if the enemy runs through here again they get caught in their own trap." She took her backpack off.

"I'm on it." Naruto slid a kunai knife out of his shuriken hustler.

-M-

Naruto attached the last wire with the final paper bomb. "There that should do it." He leaped out of the field beside Rin who was holding a paper with a diagram on it. Naruto turned around, standing on his feet. "How's that?"

Rin stared down at her map. "That should do it."

Naruto wiped his brow, exhaling a relieving breath. "So how many more placed do we need to scoot before we head back to camp?"

Rin folded up the piece of paper and place it inside her bookbag. "Actually, we're ahead of schedule. We just have one more place to check that's Northeast from here. If we don't take too long we can be back even before Minato sensei."

"Then what are we waiting for," Naruto said. He turned in the needed direction and leaped into the trees.

"Wait for me." Rin chased after him, jumping into the trees.

Then the Hidden Mist black ops walked out the forest into the field. "What are those brats up to?" the first one questioned.

The second one looked over at the first. "Forget them. We have our own mission to complete."

"Right." The two ANBU shinobi stepped back in the forest, being consumed by the shadows.

-M-

(Lemon scene can be read on deviantart or hentai foundry due to the rules on here. For those of you who think they won't they will they've done it before.)

-M-

Naruto zipped up his jacket, letting out a reliving breath. "That was amazing."

Rin finished adjusting her shirt. "We have to get back." She looked up in the sky. "It's almost sunset."

"Alright, then let's get going."

Rin looked around. "My backpack. I must have forgotten it in the flower field."

"Well, why did you do that?" Naruto questioned.

Rin balled up her fist in front of herself. "I wouldn't have if you didn't run off so quickly.

Naruto held out his hands. "Easy, we'll just go back and get it."

"Just don't keep running off without thinking, Naruto."

"Sorry."

-Please Comment-


	10. New Mission

New Mission

"Here," Minato said. He handed a scroll over to Kakashi. "I've been called to the frontlines." He placed his hand on his waist while he pointed at the scroll. "I need you three to finish the rest of the sabotage missions on here on your own. Kakashi, you'll be in charge."

He looked over the young jonin to the other two. "I want you all to watch each other's back out there." Konoha's Yellow Flash focused directly on his future son. "Naruto, do your best to get back home safety." He smirked.

"Huh?" Naruto had a confuse look on his face. "Oh, yeah?" In the midst of everything going on Naruto had almost forgotten his most important mission. He didn't belong in that time, it wasn't his era.

Naruto balled up his fists at his side. He held them so tightly they trembled against him. He partly lowered his head. He sucked in his lips while his eyes shimmered in uncertainty.

He knew this wasn't his time, but Rin. He had greatly fallen for the girl in this time. The girl was all he thought about now. His heart felt like it beat against his chest.

He thought about her kindness, her caring, and even her body. How kind she was when they first met. How she healed him when he was injured? How she helped him out and offered him friendship when he needed it. The first time they had sex and the first time they made love.

Naruto remembered all of that about her. He loved her and he didn't want to leave that behind in this time. He wanted to stay with her forever, but he wasn't sure how to do that. How he could stay with the girl he loved and why he never met her in the future?

Then a white flash of light shoot into his head. The hand sign for the horse followed by the boar shot into his mind. Naruto leaned his body forward as his mouth parted to let out a grunt. His eyes shimmered as more of the puzzled fit in his mind.

"Stop it." The crimson blond haired boy placed his hand on his forehead, trying to gather himself.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto faced his father, seeing the man's arm across his chest.

Rin pulled on his jacket. Naruto looked over at the girl. "Are you ok?" Rin asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Kakashi now eyed Naruto. "Don't space out like that."

"Did you remember something?" Minato questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said. "Another hand sign to the time travel jutsu."

"I see and how many does that make?" Minato asked.

Naruto held up two fingers. "Two."

"Do you know how many hand signs it takes to active it?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto lowered his head back down to the side. "I have no clue." He felt stupid, but silently happy he didn't know how long it would take him to remember the needed jutsu to leave.

"Well, in the mean time until you figure it out keep all your guards up," Minato told them. "Stay in the camp tonight and move out tomorrow."

"Yes, sir! They all said.

-M-

In the darkness, fires burned throughout the Hidden Mist camp base. Smoke rose up that completely covered the sky around the area. Several shinobi were badly injured or at death's door. Supplies and weapons were scattered about in the camp.

Three Hidden Mist black ops stood in the middle of the camp. They analyze the damage done to their side of the war effort. This was the damage done by Minato's team earlier that night and unlike the Hidden rock village this one was completely successful on their enemies.

"This is an utter mess," the right black op spoke.

"We've completely lost our defense on this side of the line," the black op on the left said.

"Damn those leaf shinobi," the middle one spoke.

"What's the status?" a voice called from behind them. The three ANBU turned around to see a female black op land behind them. They all kneeled down in front of the female. They greeted her respectfully.

"Most of our troops were wiped out in the blast," the middle one said. "From what we can tell it was set up by Konoha's Yellow Flash and a group of brats he has along with him."

"The Yellow Flash won't be a problem," the mask kunochi said. "I set up enough trouble on the frontlines to force the Yellow Flash there. All we have to do is use one of those brats to our advantage now."

The three male shinobi lifted their heads. "What do you mean?"

"We'll make one of them our new Jinchuriki," the female ANBU answered.

-M-

"So exactly how many more campsites are we attacking anyway?" Naruto questioned. The three teenage shinobi jumped through trees that were on the edge of a rock valley. Kakashi and Naruto were in the front with Rin trailing behind them.

Kakashi looked back. "There are three more locations left. As long as we perform as well as we did last night we should be finish in a couple of days."

Naruto nodded his head. "Got it."

Quick sounds of tracking came from behind the group. Kakashi noticed the sound and looked back. "Someone's coming." The group all stopped on the last branches they landed on.

"What do you want to do, Kakashi?" Rin asked.

"We don't need to get caught," Kakashi said. "We'll hide for now so no one knows we're here." The other two nod.

Three average water shinobi flew through the trees. One man's eyes shifted down to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" the man behind him questioned.

"No, I thought I saw something," the first man replied.

"Don't get distracted you two we have to meet up with the others," the last one said.

"Right," the other two said. They quickly continued forward.

Naruto and the others watched the Hidden Mist fly by them. They hid inside the rock valley that was beside the forest underneath its wall. "Looks like they didn't notice us," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Kakashi concluded. He stared up at the forest to try to make sure the ninjas didn't turn back. He then focused on his team. "We'll take another route to the camp so we aren't spotted and then—"

A kunai stabbed into a ground beside the group with a paper tag attached to the back. The knife got all three of their attention. "A paper bomb!" The fuse on the bomb lit.

An explosion went off.

Naruto rushed out of the explosion with Rin in his arms. He rolled down the rock hill with Rin close to his chest. He managed to get on his feet sliding back. He quickly formed a hand sign, sending charka to his feet to stop his descent.

The smoked cleared to show a destroyed log in the place of Kakashi. The three ninjas from earlier landed where the kunai blew up. They looked around. "Now where did that last one go?"

Naruto put Rin down on the hill. "Rin, stay here I'll take care of these guys."

Rin nodded in understanding. "Be careful."

"Don't you worry." Naruto sprinted forward with his arms thrown back. "How you guys know we were here?" Naruto's eyes were solid with resolves.

"Did you actually think you could hide from us?" the front o fninja said. He formed the dog hand sign. "We used water clones to make you only think you were safe."

"Good to know." A hand popped out of the ground, grabbing the man's leg.

The ninja's eyes widened. "What the—?" He went underground. "He hid underground."

"Exactly." The man was yanked down into the ground with rocky dust cloud rising up in front of the other two men. The other two Hidden Mist ninjas both took a few steps back in caution.

Naruto flipped through the smoke to land behind the two ninjas. The two ninjas turned around, whipping out metal claws. They charged at the boy with their weapons at the ready.

They swung their claws at Naruto. Naruto stepped back into the wall, just avoiding the attack. The ninja on the left thrust his claw forward. Naruto leaped onto the wall as the man's claw stabbed into it. The second one swung at the blond and red hair shinboi.

Naruto pushed himself off the wall and flipped behind them. The two Hidden Mist shinboi turned around. "Don't think that you can escape us." The two used their second hands to interlock with the other they quickly formed hand signs in amazing secession.

"Water style: Water Wave Justsu!" they said together. They held their breath then shot out gallons of water at Naruto that formed a wave.

Naruto took a step forward, crossing his fingers in front of himself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The wave rose high above Naruto that blinded the other two ninjas to him. A bright light shined through the wave, cutting through the middle. The two men stopped their technique, wondering what's going on.

A giant blue orb of charka finished, cutting through the wave that had split into two separate streams of water that flowed down the rock wall. Naruto and his clone held the giant rasengan, running toward the two ninjas.

The two ninjas split up, jumping in opposite directions. The clone took the giant rasengan and lifted it above his head to go after the one on his right while the real Naruto leaped after the other ninja.

The flying ninja crossed his arms in front of himself, preparing to counter whatever Naruto had planned. Naruto narrowed his eyes. His eyes then open wide when he saw the man fall forward from a blow to the head.

"Kakashi," Naruto said. The white haired ninja descended out of the sky with his leg extended out.

Naruto charged forward, already forming the rasengan. He slammed the sphere into the fallen Mist ninja's chest. The man flew back with a spin.

The Naruto clone slammed the giant rasengan into the other water ninja, blasting him into the ground. The cloud then disappeared after the large explosion it created with the rasengan.

Naruto was back on the ground, staring at the dust cloud. Kakashi landed behind him. "Let's get Rin and get out of here."

Naruto looked back at his future teacher. "Yeah." They both then headed down hill.

-M-

The female ANBU of the mist stepped out of the shadows, watching the leaf shinobi. "They're not bad. This should be fun."

-Please Comment-


	11. Captured

Captured

While We Still Have Time

The three male Hidden Mist ANBU stepped out from the trees, looking down at Naruto and Kakashi. "Those two are good," one of the men said.

The female ANBU walked out of the shadows of the trees. "They are impressive they might be too much trouble to try to turn into a weapon."

The man closest to her looked in the female ANBU's direction. "Then what do you suggest?"

The female ANBU narrowed her eyes. "We go after their weakest link the girl. I'm sure she won't be able to contain the massive power of the two tails." The four Hidden Mist ANBU stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

Meanwhile in the rock valley, Naruto and Kakashi slid down in front of Rin. "We need to get out of here and regroup," Kakashi said. The other two agreed. They then took quick leaps across the wall, trying to get away from the scene as quick possible.

-M-

"Are you sure we should be starting a campfire?" Rin questioned. "Someone could see it."

"We have to keep warm." Naruto threw a piece of fire into the night fire. He walked back to the log where Rin sat. He sat down on the edge of the log, resting his elbows on his legs and his head down. "Besides we'll need to cook something." The two were hiding underneath a cliff in the rock valley.

Rin looked over at Naruto. "Um, Naruto."

Naruto brought his attention to his girlfriend. "Hmm? Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering when you return home will we ever be able to meet again." Rin lowered her head , looking down to the ground.

"Of course we will," Naruto assured her.

"But you never met me before."

"Yeah, that's true." Naruto rested his hand on the back of his head and looked in the opposite direction of the girl. Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to say. The girl was a leaf shinboi and Kakashi's teammate so it made no sense he hadn't even seen her even once. Maybe she was an ANBU?

Naruto looked back at Rin. "I don't know why we haven't met in the future, but…" Naruto pounded his fist on his chest. "I swear if I get sent back to the future I won't stop until I find you."

Rin blushed. "Naruto." She stared at the boy with her eyes shimmering.

Naruto shut his eyes and placed a big grin on his face.

"But if you do return to your time I'll be too old for you," Rin said. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the girl curious. "I mean I'll be a grown woman while you're still be a kid."

"That doesn't matter," Naruto said that got the girl's attention again. Naruto leaned toward the girl. "And I don't care how much older you are than me I'll still want to be with you." Naruto planted his hands on the log.

Rin stared at Naruto for a moment. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back at her.

Rin slid closer to Naruto. She leaned forward and kissed him that caught the boy slightly off guard. Naruto cupped the girl's cheek and kissed her back. He loved Rin and didn't want the moment to end. The campfire burned brightly in front of them.

Rin broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around her legs, staring at the fire. "I wish it could stay like this."

Naruto sat back. "Yeah, me too." Naruto shifted his eyes toward Rin. He looked at her in the orange glow of the fire. She looked so beautiful he couldn't help himself. He pulled her in his arms, placing her in his lap and kissed her.

-M-

Rin, Kakashi, and Naruto walked through the rock valley the next morning. Naruto yawned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye. "Why did we have to wake up so early?"

Kakashi looked over at Naruto. "Because we lost too much ground yesterday, dealing with that attack. We've fallen too far behind on our mission as it is?"

Naruto stretched out his arms. "Yeah, yeah."

"Funny, you were wide awake earlier when we were eating," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked down at Kakashi, still sleepy. "That's because I was hungry." Naruto shut his eyes. "Now I just want to take a nap or for something exciting to happen."

"We're at war," Kakashi reminded him. "You should be careful what you ask for."

Smoke bombs flew over the mountain side, landing around the ground. They exploded into a black fog that covered the area. "Not another attack!" Naruto said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that you wanted more excitement," Kakashi said. The two male shinobi backed up further into the fog.

The smoke was so dark and thick they could barely breathe let alone see more than a couple inches in front of them. Flying projectiles could be heard that got their attention. "Shuriken!" was all Naruto could get out.

Shuriken flew through the darkness. Naruto crossed his arms over his face. The four bladed star sliced over his arms. Two male Hidden Mist ANBU landed in front of the injured Naruto, who stumbled back. Naruto puffed into smoke.

The two ANBU's eyes opened wide. "A shadow clone!" Their own feet were swept from under them as Naruto swung his leg out from behind. The crimson blond was down on one knee and spun around he performed his attack.

Kakashi pulled out his sword from his back and crossed in front of himself as he took a step back. The last male Hidden Mist ninja came down out of the sky and swung a sword down at him. The blades clashed.

Rin broke through the smoke from behind. She covered her mouth with her arm, coughing. Her eyes were closed and she had no idea where she was going. She bumped into something hard and stumbled back.

The female ninja opened her eyes and looked up. Standing in front of her was the last of the four Hidden Mist ANBU. The woman had long brown hair that fell down on her back, a well curve body that would draw any man with a mask that covered her face. "This is as far as you go," the female ANBU stated.

Rin turned around to try to run. The Hidden Mist shinboi grabbed the girl by her arms, stopping her. Rin struggled, trying to break free. "Let me go!"

"Forget it, you're ours now."

"No way!"

The female ANBU and Rin looked up. Naruto and Kakashi broke out of the smoke from above, leaping into the air. Naruto held the rasengan in his hand while Kakashi readied his blade. "Release her right now!" Kakashi shouted.

The female ANBU pulled Rin closer. She wrapped her arm around the girl's neck that Rin tried to pry off. She raised the leaf ninja in front of her, pulling out a kunai and pointed it at the girl. "Back off or the girl dies."

Naruto and Kakashi stopped short of the two kunochi. Naruto released his rasengan and Kakashi sheathed his blade. Their bodies tensed up. Naruto bit down on his teeth. Anger built up inside him. "Just let her go."

"I don't think so," the female ANBU said. "We have use for her." She stretched her free arm out toward them. "But as for you two."

Both Kakashi and Naruto's back arched as they lifted up their heads in shock. They were stabbed in the back with kunai knives from two of the ANBU. The woman smiled through her mask. "That should do it?"

Rin smiled. Her eyes were hidden under the shadows of her hair. "You think so?"

"Huh?"

Kakashi and Naruto puffed into smoke. "What they're shadow clones too?" one of the male ANBU said.

"That's right." Rin looked up at the woman that held her who in turn gazed down at her. Rin slammed her elbow into the woman's mask. The woman released her grip, allowing Rin to fall on her feet.

Rin spun and jumped up. She slammed her fist right into the woman's masked face, knocking her to the ground. The woman slid back. Rin turned into a puff of smoke that transformed into Naruto. He stood up tall with a smile on his face. "Surprise."

"Then where..." The three male ANBU looked up to the right side of the cliff to see Kakashi and Rin on the mountain side. Kakashi had his headband raise to reveal his sharingan. "They tricked us."

"You shouldn't underestimate the leaf," Kakashi said.

"It doesn't matter," the male ANBU furthest from the left spoke. "They're not the only ones who can set a trap."

Naruto turned around. "What do you mean?" Naruto looked down when he felt something splash his toe. He looked down to see the ground was completely wet. "What the—?"

The three Hidden Mist ANBU in front of Naruto quickly formed hand signs. "Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu!" Water rose up and wrapped around Naruto's arms and torso, grabbing him as the three men held the other sides. They pulled on the lines.

Naruto struggled to hold his ground. "Let me go."

"Naruto." Rin stood up on the cliff about to run to the boy's rescue.

Kakashi got in front of her, stretching out his arm. "Wait, for whatever reason they seem to be after you."

"But we have to do something," Rin said.

The female ANBU slid a kunai out of her sleeve, wrapping her hand around the handle. "Prepare to die, brat."

"We will." Kakashi formed the same hand signs as the Hidden Mist ninjas. "Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu!" Water rose up, wrapping around the arms of the closet male ANBU as Kakashi held the other end. He yanked on the whip to knock the man down, freeing one of Naruto's arms.

The ANBU kunochi charged in from behind, thrusting out her kunai knife. Naruto looked back to see it coming. He pulled on the water whips to bring the men forward off their feet. Naruto jumped back, landing on the woman's shoulder.

He kicked her forward, launching back as she flew into her two teammates. They clash in mid-air and fall down. The water whips broke off of Naruto, Naruto flipped back and landed on one hand and his feet.

"Now it's my turn," Kakashi said. He formed the hand signs ox, rabbit, and monkey. He held out his palm. A ball of charka that formed lightning appeared in his hand. "Chidori! One thousand birds!" He ran down the hill as he pulled his arm back.

The ANBU kunochi sat up and saw the descending Kakashi. "Fool, you ran right into my trap." She formed half a hand sign.

Just where Kakashi ran pass a chain explosions went off. Kakashi went flying off the hillside.

Rin looked over the cliff. "Kakashi!"

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto leaped into the air. He grabbed Kakashi by his jacket, jumping over the four Hidden Mist. Naruto landed on the rock floor, sliding back.

"You're just too stupid," the ANBU kunochi said. She pointed two fingers at the two. Explosions went off in a circle around the two leaf shinobi. Below them cracks formed and broke apart that dropped them into a hole.

"Naruto, Kakashi!" Rin shouted.

All four ANBU stood up. The kunochi slipped out a tag with a seal on it. "Let's see them survive this."

The man on the right looked at her. "What is that?"

"A seal created by the Mizukage." The kunochi let go of the seal dropped into the hole, growing blue. She then looked over at the cliff side. "Get the girl. We have work to do."

The three males disappeared. They each reappeared in a semicircle around Rin. Rin stepped back into the wall. The two beside her grabbed her arms. She struggled, but failed to break free. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," the front ninja stated. "You are going to make a perfect host."

Rin looked up at the man. Her eyes trembled. "For what?"  
Naruto and Kakashi plummeted down into the darkness, screaming. Crumbling rocks followed after them.

-Please Comment-


	12. The Craven

The Craven

Naruto and Kakashi fell through the dark abyss of the seemly endless hole. Horrifying screams came from their mouths. Crumbling rocks came plummeting down after them.

Naruto bit down on his teeth. He managed to look up to see the rocks chasing after them. "There's no way I'm going to let it end like this." Both Kakashi and Naruto managed to flip around in mid-air.

They leaped on the closet boulders. They continued to jump from boulder to boulder so that they wouldn't be crush. They tried to climb back up by jumping on the descending rocks, but they were falling too fast and they ran out of them before long.

They landed at the bottom of the hole on top of the pile of rocks. Dust flew up from the pile before the dust settled. The two stood back up on their feet, looking up for the only way out.

Naruto balled up his fists in front of himself. "We can't let them get away. They're after Rin." Naruto jumped onto the wall, sending charka to his feet.

Kakashi reached his hand out. "Naruto, wait!"

The glowing seal fluttered down until it reached halfway down the hole. The paper tag flattened, shooting blue kanji from the four corners of the paper that formed a circle on the wall. The words then ran down the rocky walls.

Naruto's charka disappeared. He fell off the wall, dropping on his head and back. Naruto yelped in pain. He flipped onto his knees, elbow, and hand. He looked up at the wall. "What just happened?"

Kakashi looked around at the color walls. He then focused on Naruto. "It's a trap."

Naruto stood back up with his arms hanging in front of him. He slid his eyes over to the side to look at Kakashi. "I know that."

Kakashi had a serious expression on his face. "No, I mean they set another trap so we can't climb the walls. We're stuck here as long as that seals remains." They both looked up at the glowing seal.

-M-

Meanwhile Minato stood up against the hidden cloud shinobi in the middle of a forest. His only allies around were an Inuzuka, Hyuga, and Akimichi. He held one of his specially design kunai as he focused on his opponents. "And you're unruly A, son of Kumogakure's third Raikage. I've heard you're quite fast yourself."

"We can take him, the two of us, Bro, fool ya fool!" a young Bee said.

"Hmp!" A responded.

Minato reached back into his pouch. He pulled out his kunai, swinging his arm in an arch in front of himself. He sent the kunai flying all over the area, stabbing into the trees and ground. "No one move! I'll fight them!"

Minato and A focused on the other. In an instant A was in front of Minato surrounded in lightning about to deck him right in the face. His fist just an inch away from the blond man's face. Minato vanished.

He reappeared on a tree right below one of his kunai. He looked down at A who was still charging forward.

A looked up at the leaf shinobi. _He outdid my top speed?!_

Minato appeared directly behind A in mid-air. He was just about to stab his kunai into the man's back when a tentacle came flying, knocking the future Raikage out of the way. Minato sliced through the tentacle. "That's…!" Minato started to say.

A leaped back. "Thanks, Bee!" A landed beside Bee who had a tentacle growing out of his back. "Are you okay, Bee?"

"No way!" the Akimichi said.

"Eight Tails jinchuriki?!" the Inuzuka shouted. A loud noise then got the three back-up leaf shinobi. "The retreat signal! Minato! We need to pull out!"

Minato started to walk away.

"That was nuthin'," Bee said. "For Eight Tails, that be me, Da rappin' Killer Bee."

Minato looked back at them with a smile. "You're brave. You overcome being the Eight Tails Jinchuriki to be your own ninja."

"Humph! He's more talented than even I!" A shouted.

"No," Minato responded. "It's more than that. He already has something even more important."

"Hunh?!"

"A, your lineage is strong," Minato said. "I suspect that the next time we meet, we'll be fighting as one kage against another. But if you don't figure out soon what your little brother considers most precious to him…he won't be Jinchuriki or even human."

A threw his arm to the side. "Humph! Spout all the nonsense you want, but you're not getting away." He looked around at all of the special kunai. He surrounded himself in lightning and charge forward. "I've got my own responsibilities."

A was right behind Minato. "Go fly!" He looked back to see which kunai the yellow flash would appear at.

Minato appeared down on one knee with his kunai rose above his head behind Bee. "I can't fail!"

-M-

The four Hidden Mist ANBU ninjas leaped through the trees of the forest. "How much longer until we reach our destination?" one of the male ANBU questioned.

"Twenty minutes," a second one spoke. "Now pay attention we can't afford to mess this up."

The last one looked under his arm. "At least this brat is finally quiet." Rin was held by the man unconscious. The four continued forward.

-M-

"There has to be away to break that thing," Naruto said. Naruto crossed his fingers as he looked up at the seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto looked around to see that nothing happened. "What's going on? Why didn't my jutsu work?"

"Because that seal blocks our charka," Kakashi explained.

Naruto stomped his foot, throwing his fists down. "Then what are we suppose to do?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the seal. "There might be another way." The white haired shinobi reached back inside his porch and threw it straight at seal. A blue barrier appeared around the paper tag. The kunai slowly turned around and shot back straight down.

Kakashi and Naruto leaped out of the way. The kunai stabbed into a rock. "Well, that didn't work," Naruto said.

"Nope," Kakashi agreed. He looked over at the walls. "But there be another way to beat this seal without directly destroying the tag."

Naruto looked over at his teacher. "Huh?"  
Kakashi pulled out more kunai. He wrapped paper bombs at the end of the knives and threw them up the wall in a line. He had cut the paper bombs in a way so that the paper bombs were light up automatically rather than by a charka signal.

The explosions went off one after the other. Naruto stepped back. "What did you do?"

The dust cleared, revealing several holes on the wall. "Making a path for us to walk on." He pointed to the wall. "Look, the seal hasn't reappeared on the spots I destroyed. We can use that to get out of here."

Naruto brought his fists in front of his chest. "Yeah, that's amazing, Kakashi sensei."

"Let's get moving."

Yeah."

-M-

Naruto and Kakashi leaped out of the hole, landing on one knee with their hands on the ground. They stood up. "Let's get moving," Naruto said.

Suddenly large volumes of water gushed up out of the holes. Kakashi and Naruto looked back at the sight in fear. "Now what?"

-Please Comment-


	13. Sage Mode

Sage Mode

Naruto and Kakashi leaped out of the hole. They landed on one knee with their hands down in front of them. The two stood up. "Let's get moving," Naruto said.

Suddenly large volumes of water gushed up out of the holes. Kakashi and Naruto looked back at the sight in fear. "Now what?"

The gushers of water formed into a dog head with crimson red eyes that roared, sending sound waves at the two shinboi that sent them flying back. They slammed into the mountain side. Thick rocky dust rose up, covering the two boys' bodies.

The water split into four separate water beasts that walked on all fours with crimson eyes. Each of the beasts had very long tails that wrap around their bodies. The two in the back wiggled their tails as they prepared for battle.

The rocky dust rose up into the sky. It cleared away from Naruto and Kakashi that revealed their bodies smashed up against the rocky wall. They fell onto the ground, groaning in pain. Naruto got up on his knees, rubbing the back of his neck with one eye closed. "Grrr, what just happened?"

Kakashi got up on all fours, looking at the four water beasts. "Looks like they had a back-up in case we escaped."

Naruto stood up, balling up his fists. "I'm not letting anyone get in my way of saving, Rin." Naruto crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone appeared beside him before they both created a rasengan in their hands.

The two Naruto's charged forward, holding out their charka sphere weapons. Each let out a battle cry.

Kakashi stood up. He stuck out his hand. "Naruto, wait!"  
Both Naruto's leaped into the air as the front water beasts, opening up their jaws. They shoot out burst of water. Naruto and his clone used the rasengans to rip through the water streams, ripping apart the beasts with the spinning charka.

The charka spheres faded away. They landed behind the puddles of water that were once water beasts. Naruto and his clones looked up at the last two. "Now to end this."

Kakashi's eyes opened wide. "Naruto, look out!"

Naruto and his clone looked back to see that the water beasts were back and tackled them down to the ground. Naruto's clone puffed into smoke. Naruto struggled under the beast, biting his teeth. "Let go."

The water beast lowered his head down toward Naruto. It growled.

Kakashi crotched. "These monsters are infused with charka. Even if they're destroyed they'll reform." Kakashi formed the needed hand signs. He formed a lightning blade inside his hand. "But if I sever the charka with my lightning style jutsu."

Kakashi charged in.

The water beast was just about to bite down on Naruto when it lifted its head in pain while its body became consumed in lightning. It howled out in pain, breaking apart. Kakashi stabbed it in its back with his chordi.

"There that should do it," Kakashi said. The water beast broke apart into a puddle that rained down on Naruto. Kakashi landed down in the water with his jutsu now ended. He stood up straight, looking down at Naruto. "You ok?"

Naruto sat up. "Yeah."

Then a water beast's tail slapped across Kakashi's face like a whip that sent him flying across the ground. Naruto looked over to see the beast that destroyed his clone. The water beast brought his tail back and got in a pounce position. It blasted out a stream of water, shooting Naruto back.

Naruto and Kakashi sat up. They saw the first water beast reform. "That didn't work so what should we do?"

"Not sure," Kakashi said. "I thought my chordi could sever the charka controlling them, but it didn't work."

Naruto lifted himself back up on his feet. "There has to be some way to destroy these things." An idea then popped into the blond boy's head. "Wait, I got it." He looked over at the teenage Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, can you distract these guys for awhile."

Kakashi looked up the future shinboi. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"A jutsu I know will sever any kind of charka manipulation," Naruto said. "But I need some time to prepare it."

Kakashi stood up. "Fine, but you better be right."  
Naruto gave his future teacher a thumbs up and wink. "You can count on it."  
Kakashi pulled out his blade from his back and charged forward. Both hands were on the handle of the blade.

-M-

The four Hidden Mist ANBU landed inside a cave. "We're back," the female ANBU walked further into the cave where several more ANBU stood. Behind them all stood the two tails that was struggling break free of his binds. The other three male shinobi walked into the cave with Rin.

The man holding Rin threw her onto the ground in between the two groups. "Let's get to work," one of the ANBU said. "The sooner we can destroy Konoha the better."

-M-

Naruto landed on a rock. He sat down on the boulder, folding his legs and formed a cup with his hands. He shut his eyes to mediate. He began to gather natural charka. If he was going to perform the needed jutsu he had to become a sage.

Kakashi leaped up into the air. He threw several kunai knives with paper bombs attached to the ends of them. The knives stabbed into the ground and a few spots on the beasts. The bombs went off.

The explosions covered the area with water flying in every direction. Kakashi landed in front of the black smoke. "How much longer does he need?" Two water tails broke through the smoke, wrapping arm Kakashi's wrists. Kakashi tried to hold his ground when he was pulled into the dark thick smoke.

Naruto's eyelids started to turn orange.

Kakashi flipped out of the smoke from the other side. He still had the tail whips on his arms that tightened their grip. Kakashi struggled to pull out his last kunai. He cut himself free just as the smoke cleared to reveal the four beasts that were reforming.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Kakashi said. The four beasts stood in a row about to attack.

Kakashi replaced his kunai with shuriken in his hand. He also pulled out the few flash bombs he brought with him. He placed the bombs on the bottom of his shuriken. He placed the shuriken between his fingers and with his other hand reached inside his pouch. He bent his knees.

The four water beasts blasted out waves of water.

Kakashi leaped into the water. He threw his kunai from his pouch that was tied to the rope. The kunai stabbed into the rocky wall. He grabbed onto the rope, swinging over to safety.

His feet landed on the wall. The white haired Jonin threw his shuriken at the water beasts. The four beasts swung their tails at the flying stars. Before they could even strike the weapons the bombs went off.

A blinding light consumed the monsters, having them all scream.

The light faded away.

Naruto opened his eyes. They had transformed into a gold color with fog like features. "Now it's my turn." Naruto stood up and crossed his fingers. Two clones puffed out of smoke.

Naruto lifted up his right hand. The other two began to move their hands around the original's hand. One formed the charka needed for rasengan while the other one poured in the wind charka.

A giant shuriken made up of wind formed a shuriken. "Ok, let's do this!" The two clones disappeared. Naruto charged forward and threw the shuriken forward. "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"

One of the water beasts used its tail to grab Kakashi around his waist. He was pulled off the wall. Kakashi shouted.

The Rasen Shuriken slammed into the middle two beasts. The sphere grew in size, expanding out around all four beasts. The spinning wind charka ripped all four monsters apart along with the ground they stood on.

Kakashi stared wide eye. "What type of jutsu is that?" The tail that held him turned back into normal water. Kakashi managed to flip away from Naruto's attack, landing safely on the ground.

The tag that was down in the hole split in half.

Kakashi looked behind him. Naruto's attack ended. He saw Naruto walk toward him in sage mode. He was in awe. "Naruto, what did you do?"

-Please Comment-


End file.
